Baldness remains a common problem for many men and women all around the world. As a result, many patients experiencing baldness often seek ways to treat hair loss. There are several known treatments for hair loss, including both surgical and non-surgical treatments.
One non-surgical treatment is for the patient to use any one of the many commercial products that have chemical solutions used to regrow hair over time. This treatment is limited, however, because it does not work for all patients, nor does it provide a permanent solution to hair loss. Another non-surgical treatment is for the patient to wear a wig or toupee. This treatment is also limited because it generally provides poor aesthetic results and also does not provide a permanent solution to hair loss.
One surgical treatment is for the patient to undergo a hair implant procedure. The hair implant procedure can include surgically moving a patient's own hair from one location to another. While this treatment can provide a permanent solution to hair loss, it may be less than adequate from medical and aesthetic perspectives. Some prior attempts at synthetic hair implants employed configurations that have led to infection or other sub-optimal results.